Pelirrojas
by Nortia
Summary: No sé quién ni cómo será esa chica, pero será pelirroja. Digamos que los Potter tenemos una especie de obsesión con las pelirrojas, por lo que no sería extraño que tú la continuaras. Respuesta al reto "Tercera Generación" del foro The Ruins.


_Para Gui. ¿Cómo es posible que aún no te hubiera dedicado nada? Pues bueno, esta va por tu cumple, que fue hace poco, por haber tenido que aguantar tus labores de administradora sola por meses y porque me caes muy bien, ¿no son suficientes?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La primera vez que escuchó aquella afirmación tenía siete años. Era el cumpleaños de la tía Audrey, y todos se habían reunido en la Madriguera para la ocasión. La abuela Weasley se había afanado especialmente con aquella comida; podía negarlo cuanto quisiera, pero Audrey era una de sus nueras favoritas.

Después de comer, todos los niños fueron al jardín. Victoire y Teddy, los amigos inseparables, se habían apartado en un rincón mientras Teddy le narraba a Victoire todas las maravillas de Hogwarts. La chica, que iría al colegio el año entrante, estaba tan emocionada escuchándole que se le habían ruborizado las mejillas y tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Dominique se apartó a un rincón, algo malhumorada aquel día, pero no tardó en ser abordada por Roxanne y Fred. Aunque al principio intentó espantarlos poniendo mala cara, pocos minutos después estaba riendo a carcajadas de sus payasadas.

Molly, Rose y Albus se sentaron a la sombra del árbol más grande que encontraron y se pusieron a charlar mientras dibujaban y comían diferentes dulces comprados en el Callejón Diagon.

La pregunta inevitable era, ¿y James? ¿Dónde estaba el ruidoso, extrovertido y alma de las fiestas de la familia Weasley?

Fácil. Se encontraba sentado en la esquina más solitaria de la mesa en que habían comido, con un dolor de estómago como pocos había tenido en su vida. Su madre ya le había dado dos pociones, pero hasta que pasaran un par de horas no harían efecto.

Entretanto, la mayor parte de los adultos estaban tomando una copa dentro de la Madriguera. La charla discurrió durante un buen rato, hasta que Fleur y Angelina salieron al jardín a supervisar a los chicos, seguidos prontamente de los abuelos Weasley, Percy, Audrey, Hermione y Bill.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron a su hijo, que no tenía mejor aspecto que cuando llegaron.

— ¿Deberíamos volver a casa? — Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

— No lo sé— dijo Harry dudoso, mientras observaba como su hijo se iba poniendo pálido por momentos.

— ¿Ya os vais? — Preguntó Ron desanimado. George, detrás de él, tampoco se veía contento.

— ¿James, cómo te encuentras?

— Bien— murmuró este, sin conseguir que nadie le creyera. Harry miró un par de segundos las copas que aún descansaban en la mesa y tomó una rápida decisión.

— Terminamos lo que ya nos hemos servido y vamos a casa— Ginny fue algo más renuente, pero acabó aceptando. Se sentó junto a su hijo, de manera que podría comprobar cada diez segundos como se encontraba.

La conversación giró cómodamente en torno a viejos amigos de Hogwarts. El castillo acabó convirtiéndose en el tema principal de conversación.

— A Teddy le va realmente bien en Hogwarts. Yo creo que está más emocionado ahora que está dentro que cuando estaba esperando su carta— rió Harry entre dientes.

— Ya lo he visto. Yo diría que se lo está pegando a Victoire— dijo pícaramente George, mientras miraba por la ventana como los dos chicos hablaban absortos del resto.

— Lo suyo está cantado— declaró Ginny, mientras delicadamente se servía más bebida.

— La verdad es que sí— admitió Harry—. Aunque no deberíamos forzarlos ni incomodarlos. Aun son niños.

— ¡Niños! — Bufó Ron—. Cómo se nota que no viviste con Ginny durante nuestra adolescencia.

La aludida pegó con fuerza a su hermano, que comenzó a frotarse el brazo con un gesto de dolor. George comenzó a reírse con ganas, mientras Ginny se ruborizó con más fuerza.

— Los chicos crecerán algún día— prosiguió Ron, en un obvio intento de despistar a su temperamental hermana—. Yo digo que algún día Lucy romperá corazones a puños.

Inconscientemente todos giraron a ver a la niña de apenas unas semanas que dormía en su silla de bebé muggle. La pequeña, pálida y con el cabello de un pelirrojo más pálido de lo que solía verse en un Weasley, dormía profunda y angelicalmente. No decía aquello solo era porque fuese la más pequeña; la verdad es que Lucy tenía un algo encantador que hacía que cuando estaba riendo o balbuceando a tu alrededor irremediablemente le dieses toda tu atención.

— Pues yo digo que Rose no se quedará atrás— bromeó Harry, disfrutando claramente de la expresión de horror de su amigo.

— No dejaré que eso ocurra. De ninguna manera— Ron se giró hacia James, que llevaba un rato escuchando divertido la charla de los mayores—. No dejarás que nadie se le acerque, ¿verdad, James?

El chico miró a su padrino con solemnidad.

— Claro, tío Ron— dijo con voz débil. Seguía sintiéndose enfermo como pocas veces en su vida, pero la conversación era lo suficientemente jugosa como para distraerle.

— Eso si tiene tiempo quitándose a todas las chicas de encima— declaró George, dedicándole a su sobrino una mirada apreciativa—. Yo digo que será el terror de las chicas en Hogwarts. ¿Qué dices tú, Ronnie?

Este obsequió a su hermano con una mirada fría por el apodo, pero enseguida comenzó a observar a su sobrino tan inquisitivamente como su hermano.

— Creo que tienes razón. Tendrá muchas chicas detrás. Aunque la pregunta es si se enamorará de alguna.

— Desde luego que sí— afirmó Harry, con un tono tan seguro de sí mismo que todos se giraron a mirarle. James con algo de inquietud, molesto de que hablaran de él como si no estuviera allí—. Y os diré más. No sé quién ni cómo será esa chica, pero definitivamente será pelirroja.

— ¡Ja! — Rió Ron—. Sí, creo que en eso tienes razón. Vosotros los Potter tenéis una extraña fijación con las pelirrojas, una lo suficientemente fuerte como para atreverte a salir con mi hermana.

Ginny comenzó a protestar, pero se vio interrumpida por la curiosa y demandante voz de su hijo.

— ¿Y por qué voy a acabar yo con una pelirroja? — Sin casi darse cuenta había formulado la pregunta de manera que iba especialmente dirigida a su padre.

— Bueno, James— dijo este, en un tono que intentaba combatir la broma y poner algo de seriedad a sus palabras—. Verás, mi padre, aquel por quien llevas tu nombre, se enamoró de Lily Evans, mi madre. Sí, por eso se llama Lily así. El caso es que no le importó lo mucho que ella le rechazó, porque se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y no descansó hasta que ella le correspondió. Años después me enamoré de tu madre, un amor lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Ron, que por aquel entonces ya era mi mejor amigo y muy celoso de tu madre. Digamos que los Potter tenemos una especie de obsesión con las pelirrojas, por lo que no sería extraño que tú la continuaras.

— La maldición de los Potter— completó Ron en tono jocoso.

James les miró un par de segundos más para comprobar si estaban bromeando, y al darse cuenta de que no era así se echó a reír. Le dolió un poco, pero aquella risa se sintió tan bien que no le importó.

— Pues yo seré el primero en romperla— dijo con seguridad. Los mayores sólo le miraron burlonamente.

Hicieron alguna broma más del tema, pero al final quedó zanjado. Sin embargo James continuó pensando en aquellas palabras durante un buen rato, hasta incluso después de que volvieran a casa y se acostara.

Por algún motivo aquellas palabras le habían calado hondo. Aunque en un principio se hubiera reído, ya no encontraba tanta gracia en esas palabras. Poco podían sospechar los adultos que su pequeña broma no era sino algo que en pocos años sería una realidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La broma acabó convirtiéndose en un tópico para la familia. No salía en todas las conversaciones, ni siquiera en todos los encuentros de los Weasley a gran escala, pero cuando las palabras "James" y "pelirroja" se juntaban en una conversación, una sonrisa cómplice atravesaba la cara de todos.

A James, por algún motivo, le incomodaba aquella afirmación. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, algo así como cuando sabes de antemano que algo te va a traer problemas.

Probablemente la familia se hubiera reído menos del chiste si supieran lo que implicaba. En realidad, no les hubiera hecho ninguna gracia si supieran que el presentimiento de James era cierto. Y con toda certeza sus caras se hubieran tornado pálidas y horrorizadas si hubieran caído en la cuenta de que la mayoría de las pelirrojas que James conocía eran Weasleys.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Era Navidad en La Madriguera. Los Weasley Delacour iban a pasar aquel año las vacaciones en Francia, pero todos los demás Weasley habían asistido a la reunión. Mientras estaban comiendo, George comenzó a hacer preguntas incómodas a su hijo.

— Y bien, hijo, ¿qué tal con las chicas?

Pero Fred era un buen hijo de su padre, así que no se amilanó.

— Bastante bien, aunque este de aquí me roba el protagonismo cuando está cerca— le dio un codazo a James, que sonrió incómodo—. Aunque no sé que le ocurre este año. Casi todo Hogwarts piensa que James Potter ha cambiado drásticamente de gustos, no sé si me explico.

Los que escucharon aquello rieron abiertamente, mientras James fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.

— Mmm, esto me suena a enamoramiento— dijo Ron con tono serio—. ¿Alguna pelirroja?

Ahora sí todos se rieron de James y lo que pensaban era vergüenza. Nadie interpretó correctamente el porqué su cara se había vuelto pálida en pocos segundos y dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa. Tampoco percibió nadie la fugaz mirada que dirigió a Rose, y como ésta miraba al frente con expresión insondable. La realidad es que el uno estaba asustado, y la otra muerta de celos.

James terminó de cenar con rapidez y se dirigió al jardín. Allí se sentó donde no pudieran molestarle en un rato y comenzó a pensar.

Estaba perdido. Lo sabía desde el principio. Desde el mismo momento, hacía un par de meses, en que identificó correctamente sus nuevos sentimientos por su prima. En ningún momento había tenido opción de retroceder, de alejarse, ya ni siquiera fingía bien. Tampoco podía cambiar sus sentimientos, o lo abría hecho hacía tiempo.

Recordó como hacía mucho tiempo le habían dicho que se enamoraría de una pelirroja. Recordó, de igual manera, como él se había burlado de la idea. En aquellos momentos, diez años más tarde, ya no tenía fuerzas ni aliento para reírse. Porque, desgraciadamente para él, habían tenido razón desde el principio.

Se quedó un rato mirando el cielo, bloqueando sus pensamientos como buenamente pudo. Acabó aburriéndose, y decidió subir al cuarto que compartía con Fred, Hugo y Albus. Por puro reflejo, lo primero que hizo al entrar en la casa fue buscar a Rose. No estaba en la planta baja.

Con un suspiro de alivio, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Pero a medio camino tropezó con alguien, y supo que su suerte le había durado demasiado.

— ¡Ah! — Se quejó alguien en frente suyo—. Eh, mi…— La chulería se desvaneció en cuanto vio con quien había chocado.

— Lo siento— dijo James inmediatamente. Rose murmuró algo más, pero lo hizo tan bajo que no llegó a escucharlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y dijeron todas las palabras que ellos no podían decir.

Al terminar el camino hasta su cuarto, James sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

Estaba tan perdida como él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose observó como su primo se aproximaba hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hacía James Potter en la biblioteca? ¿Y por voluntad propia? ¿Y por qué narices iba directo hacia ella con un aplomo que no le había visto en siglos?

En los pocos segundos que tuvo antes de que llegara hasta ella comprobó que no había ninguna vía de escape. Tampoco veía testigos, aunque sentándose como se sentaba en la zona más tranquila de la biblioteca esto hubiera sido extraño. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no pudo.

_Tranquila, es sólo James. No ningún Slytherin que te vaya a hechizar._

En aquel momento, casi hubiera preferido al Slytherin.

No tardó en llegar hasta ella. Se plantó a un par de pasos cuan alto era, y en cuanto llegó junto a ella no supo que decir.

— Hola James— se obligó a decir Rose. Aun así, su intento de aparentar normalidad se vio truncado por la debilidad de su voz.

— Hola Rosie— dijo este. Su tono sonó mejor, pero el que su mente se hubiera cerrado y su elocuencia se hubiera fugado con esta no le ayudaban.

Se miraron a los ojos. Mantuvieron la mirada durante lo que parecieron horas, y Rose vio algo extraño en la mirada de James. Algo que no debía estar allí, algo que ya había visto reflejado en sus ojos y algo que la asustó inmediatamente.

Se levantó con brusquedad y comenzó a recoger sus libros sin orden ni concierto. James no hizo movimiento alguno para impedírselo, en su lugar se dedicó a observar los reflejos que hacía el sol en su pelo y a preguntarse cómo no había notado antes lo mucho que le gustaban.

Rose ya había terminado con sus cosas. Sin despedirse siquiera comenzó a alejarse tan rápido que más que andar parecía correr. No quería saber lo que ocurriría si abría la boca.

Cuando pasó por su lado, James la cogió del hombro e hizo exactamente lo que nunca tendría que haber hecho. Aquello que ambos repelían y deseaban a partes iguales. La besó.

Ninguno tenía palabras para aquello. Fue indescriptible, sencillamente. James tenía unas ganas locas de sonreír como hacía mucho que no sonreía, y Rose sentía que el corazón le martilleaba con tanta fuerza que dolía.

No sabían lo que sucedería después de aquello. Podía salir bien, podía salir mal. Probablemente acabaría como una dramática novela muggle de esas que tía Audrey disfrutaba tanto. Lo único que estaba claro es que todo lo que precediera aquel beso no sería fácil.

Pero en aquel momento a James no le importó nada de eso. No le importó, porque tenía a su pelirroja allí, con él, en ese preciso instante. Y aquello valía todas las consecuencias que luego tuviera que asumir.

Porque habían tenido razón. A los Potter les gustaban las pelirrojas. Y definitivamente, estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Esta es la respuesta al reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins. La fecha límite era hoy, así que he llegado justísima. En cuanto a las palabras si le quitas nota de autor y cualquier cosa que no sea la historia tiene 2339 palabras en Word_._ Sed un poco compasivos, está escrito en una hora y no está beteado, aunque en un futuro cambiaré eso.

**2º** Por favor, tened compasión y pasaros por el foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. Es fantástico, y últimamente está bastante activo. Pásate, ¡sabes que quieres!

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
